1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a system and method (generally referred to as a “system”) for processing a signal.
2. Related Art
With continuing technological advancements and the development of increasingly powerful devices, signals carrying information and data can be sent faster and to more recipients than ever before. As the computing power of these devices increases, so too does the demand for fast and efficient processing and analysis of received signals.